


Dowód Miłości (Proof of Love)

by Ramzi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Insecure Tony Stark, Lies, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, People Change People, Poor Tony, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Needs a Hug, Translation, Trickster Loki (Marvel), Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, i am my own beta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi
Summary: Na początku plan był prosty; przespać się z Tony'm Starkiem, uwieść go, wziąć ślub a po kilku latach się rozwieść i zyskać duży kawałek fortuny miliardera. Pierwszy krok poszedł łatwo, ale drugi? Loki natrafił na przeszkodę.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Dowód Miłości (Proof of Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Proof of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942506) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> Big thanks to [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/) for giving me permission and for writing so many good fics 🥰
> 
> Kolejne tłumaczenie, kolejny super fic i kolejny super author xD życzę miłego czytania ^-^
> 
> Okładka:

Na początku plan był prosty; przespać się z Tony'm Starkiem, uwieść go, wziąć ślub, a po kilku latach się rozwieść i zyskać duży kawałek fortuny miliardera.

Pierwszy krok poszedł łatwo, ale drugi? Loki natrafił na przeszkodę.

Kiedy planował _“uwieść Tony’ego Starka”,_ Loki nie spodziewał się, że sam się zauroczy.

Czarnowłosy słyszał wszystkie te historie o sławnym geniuszu; było z nim trudno żyć, był pełen okropnych i irytujących ekscentrycznych zachowań i był nadzwyczaj arogancki.

Loki był na to przygotowany. Był gotowy uśmiechać się ślicznie w twarz każdej napotkanej irytującej przeszkodzie, która stanęłaby na jego drodze do zyskania milionów. Loki był bardziej niż zdeterminowany.

Ale od samego początku Tony nie był tym, kogo Loki oczekiwał. Tony nie chciał podlizującego się i pochlebiającego mu cukiereczka. Tony chciał kogoś, kto by mu się odgryzł, kogoś dowcipnego, kogoś, kto nie zamierzał pieścić się z jego bzdurami. To przyszło _naturalnie_ do Lokiego i, jak widać, nie tylko zaintrygowało Tony’ego, ale i przywiązało go do geniusza.

Spotkali się na gali i Loki sam _wyczarował_ swoją drogę do łóżka Tony’ego- po tym upewnił się, że jeszcze tam wróci. To wszystko było częścią planu, na początku. Ale wszystko się drastycznie skomplikowało, kiedy Loki zaczął przynosić jedzenie i wodę na dół, do pracowni Tony’ego. Kiedy zaczął przeczesywać palcami włosy Tony’ego, kiedy znajdował miliardera leżącego nieprzytomnego na biurku. Czarnowłosy złapał się też na tym, że nuci cicho uspokajające kołysanki, kiedy mężczyzna budził się z koszmaru lub miał ataki paniki.

Loki uświadomił sobie, że odbiera od innych ludzi rzeczy, aby samemu je podać Tony’emu, żeby kolejne dziwactwo nie wyciekło do publicznej wiadomości i nie zostało przekręcone przez media. Loki nie chciał widzieć następnego wymuszonego i pełnego bólu uśmiechu na twarzy inżyniera. Czarnowłosy chciał widzieć wdzięczny, _czuły_ uśmiech, kiedy nikt nie patrzył.

Loki uświadomił sobie, że troszczy się o Tony’ego i _zakochuje się_ w nim.

To właśnie, po raz pierwszy w życiu, Loki porzucił przemyślany i doskonale skonstruowany plan. Po prostu lubił być _Tony’ego_ i umawianie się z nim na randki oznaczało dla niego niesamowitą zmianę.

Dlatego było prawdziwą ironią, że po dwóch tygodniach od podjęcia tej decyzji (ośmiu miesięcy od ich pierwszego spotkania) Tony dowiedział się, jaki był pierwotny powód pragnienia atencji miliardera przez Lokiego.

Loki siedział w penthousie i czytał książkę, kiedy Tony wypadł w pędzie z windy. Czarnowłosy spojrzał zaskoczony na jego nagłe wejście, ale nadal się uśmiechał.

-Wróciłeś wcześniej z konferencji. Jak był...

-Thor Odinson.- Loki zamarł, otwierając szeroko oczy, zanim opuścił książkę i szybko podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.

-Tony...

-Powiedział, że nie można ufać jego bratu, że jest on tylko zainteresowany _pieniędzmi-_ wywarczał Tony.- Powiedział, że szybki rozwód to jedyne czego mogę oczekiwać. I wiesz _co,-_ Tony odwrócił wzrok od Lokiego, zaciskając szczękę,-w _momencie,_ kiedy zdecydowałem się to sprawdzić, myślałem, że będę ci winien górę przeprosinowych prezentów i same przeprosiny za zwątpienie w ciebie- ale wtedy znalazłem dowody, które potwierdzają, że to _jest_ jedyny powód, dla którego ze mną jesteś.

-Tony, ja...

-Co?- przerwał Tony, w końcu odwracając się do Lokiego z groźnym spojrzeniem.- Chcesz znowu skłamać i powiedzieć mi, że nie jestem taki jak cała reszta tych bogatych, smutnych worków z pieniędzmi, które pieprzyłeś i żyłeś z nimi, dopóki ci się nie znudzili lub _nie byli wystarczająco bogaci_ dla ciebie?

Loki się wzdrygnął. Wiedział, że był blady i mimo że wiedział, że może skłamać, zmanipulować czy spróbować oczarować Tony’ego, aż mężczyzna mu uwierzy, nie zrobił nic z tych rzeczy.

-Ja...- Loki przełknął ślinę.- Ja _zacząłem_ to wszystko z planem zyskania twoich pieniędzy.- Wyraz twarzy Tony’ego był... _załamany._ To wyglądało, jakby ktoś fizycznie uderzył mężczyznę, a kiedy Loki to zobaczył, rozbolało go serce. Pospieszył z dalszymi wyjaśnieniami, podchodząc nawet bliżej do miliardera. Jego ręce były wyciągnięte w desperackim geście chęci pocieszenia Tony’ego, chociaż nie do końca chcąc go dotknąć, by nie zostać odrzuconym.- Ale już tak nie jest. _Nie było_ tak już od miesięcy. Ja...- Głos Lokiego się załamał.- Zaczęło mi na tobie zależeć. _Tony._ Nie miałem zamiaru się w tobie zakochać, ale to _zrobiłem._ Tak bardzo mi na tobie zależy i _przestałem_ dążyć do uzyskania twoich pieniędzy. Ja...

-Jak, kurwa, miałbym kiedykolwiek temu zaufać?- zapytał Tony. W jego głosie słychać było ból, a jego oczy były pełne zdrady.- Że zmieniłeś o mnie zdanie? _O mnie?_ Osoby, której nikt...

Tony przerwał sam sobie, odwracając wzrok.

Loki czuł się chory i _winny._ Wiedział, jak bardzo Tony wierzy, że jest niegodny miłości i czułości.

-Tony, prosze. Przyrzekam. Ja..

-Nie.- Głos Tony’ego był szorstki.- Nie. Nie chcę tego słyszeć.- Mężczyzna spojrzał ponownie na Lokiego, a jego oczy były chłodne i pełne dystansu.- Spakuj swoje rzeczy i wypierdalaj z mojej wieży.

Loki znieruchomiał, czuł jakby lód przebijał mu serce, ale nie mógł wykrztusić z siebie nawet słowa. Tony odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, zostawiając Lokiego samego w penthousie, patrzącego za miliarderem ze złamanym sercem.

Nie mógł za to winić nikogo innego poza samym sobą.

**ᴥ**

Tony wiedział że to prawda, już w momencie kiedy to zobaczył. _Wiedział,_ ale nadal tak cholernie desperacko miał nadzieję, że to nie była prawda. Poszedł skonfrontować to z Lokim, bezgłośnie błagając o inne rozwiązanie.

Ale...

 _Ja_ **_zacząłem_ ** _to wszystko z planem zyskania twoich pieniędzy._

Jedno zdanie i Tony wiedział, że był głupcem. Zdesperowanym głupcem, który był zakochany w kimś, kto go nawet nigdy _nie lubił_ i, kurwa, ale to bolało.

Tony nigdy... nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby zakochać się w kimś tak całkowicie, że istniałby ktoś, kto byłby w stanie dopasować wszystkie swoje ostre krawędzie do jego i nie tylko go rozumieć, ale również _chcieć._

Myślał, że trafił w dziesiątkę, ale oczywiście to musiało być pieprzone kłamstwo.

Tony wrócił do swojej pracowni, czując się otępiale. Usiadł na krześle i schował twarz w dłoniach, czując jak się trzęsie, ale może to jego serce się rozpadało na kawałeczki. To _bolało._ To bolało tak bardzo...

Miliarder już nawet zaczął wyobrażać sobie życie z Lokim; zaczął rozmyślać o wspólnej przyszłości...

Ale to było jedna wielka ustawka i, pieprzyć to, ale Loki zagrał mu na nosie. Zagrał _tak bardzo._

Wbrew rozsądkowi, Tony podniósł głowę, a jego oczy skierowały się na zdjęcie w ramce, które stało na jego stole roboczym. Wpatrywał się w uchwyconą chwilę, która tak wiele dla niego znaczyła i która sprawiła, że pomyślał, że Loki jest _tym jedynym._

Zdjęcie zrobiono na jego urodzinach, trzy tygodnie wcześniej.

Tony nie oczekiwał wiele, zwyczajowe prezenty i całus w policzek od Pepper. Rhodey też by się pojawił i spędziłby z nim kilka dni w warsztacie. Może prezent od Happy’ego.

Loki był nowym dodatkiem i brunet nie spodziewał się, że jego chłopak tak naprawdę... zrobi cokolwiek. Miliarder nigdy wcześniej nie był w poważnym związku, więc oczekiwał małego prezentu (może) i prawdopodobnie nawet urodzinowy seks.

Loki zadziwił go całkowicie.

Czarnowłosy poprosił Pepper, żeby odebrała Tony’ego wcześniej i zabrała go na obiad, zostawiając Lokiego samego w wieży- do czasu przybycia Rhodey’a, kiedy miliardera już nie było, a który również był gotowy wypełniać rozkazy Lokiego.

Kiedy Tony razem z Pepper powrócił kilka godzin później, wyszedł z windy do penthousu i znalazł Lokiego, Rhodey’a i Happy’ego. Znalazł też _również_ wszystkie trzy swoje roboty.

Loki wiedział jak bardzo Tony się o nie troszczy, więc z pomocą Rhodey’a przenieśli je na górę, żeby też mogły uczestniczyć w imprezie.

Butterfingers i Dum-E trzymały baner z napisem _“Wszystkiego Najlepszego,Tony”._ U trzymał z dumą butelkę ze smoothie (Loki zapewniał później, że widział jak napój był przygotowywany i można go było spokojnie wypić). Loki zapakował starannie prezenty od wszystkich robotów (głupie drobiazgi, jak zestaw kluczy nasadowych czy nowa gaśnica).

Rhodey i Happy krzyknęli _“Niespodzianka!”_ i _“Wszystkiego najlepszego!”,_ a Loki stał obok ciasta, które sam upiekł, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem.

Tony był tym wszystkim przytłoczony, ale i zachwycony, a kiedy dowiedział się jaki wysiłek włożył w przygotowanie tego wszystkiego, Tony objął swojego chłopaka, przytulając go mocno. Loki odpowiedział na uścisk, całując czubek głowy niższego mężczyzny, chichocząc i szepcząc ciche _“Wszystkiego Najlepszego”._ To był bardzo emocjonalny moment, kiedy Rhodey zrobił zdjęcie. Mężczyzna dał Tony’emu oprawioną kopię kilka dni później.

Brunet od razu ustawił ramkę w swojej pracowni, kiedy ją dostał. Zdjęcie przypominało mu, żeby nie spędzać tam całych dni, żeby nie ignorować reszty świata; wiedział, że ma tam teraz kogoś, do kogo może wrócić.

Wiedział, że to błąd, ale Tony i tak sięgnął po zdjęcie, zatrzymując je w dłoniach. Twarz Lokiego była zrelaksowana i szczęśliwa. Nie _wyglądała_ na sztuczną czy nieszczerą. Wyglądała... prawdziwie. Wyglądała, jakby Loki się troszczył. Jakby się przejmował.

Ale jak Tony mógł temu ufać?

 _Czy to w ogóle ma znaczenie?_ szeptała mała część podświadomości Tony’ego. _Kochasz go i on cię uszczęśliwia. Kto inny mógłby z tobą wytrzymać? Wszystko czego chce w zamian to luksus i pieniądze, a wszystko czego chcesz ty to... on._

Tony zamknął oczy i przełknął z trudem ślinę. Oczy go piekły i nagle poczuł potrzebę _ruchu._ Odsunął krzesło i opuścił ramkę ze zdjęciem na stół roboczy. Usłyszał dźwięk tłuczonego szkła i skulił się, ale nie przestawał. Zaczął pakować ostre kawałki; kopnął pudełko pod stół.

Starał się coś zrobić, ale jedyne czego chciał to iść na górę, znaleźć Lokiego i krzyczeć, i wrzeszczeć, i... i...

Miliarder uderzył dłonią o ścianę i oparł o nią czołem.

 _Kto inny by cię chciał?_ Słowa były podstępnym szeptem. Prawdą, którą już dawno temu przyznał sam przed sobą; nikt go _nie pragnął._ Może Loki go lubił, że nie, może Loki _był_ zakochany, albo może to była tylko część jego gry.

Pytanie brzmiało: _Co Tony był skłonny stracić?_

Tony osunął się powoli na podłogę. Już znał odpowiedź i pewna jego część się za to nienawidziła, ale reszta była gotowa wziąć cokolwiek, co mógła dostać.

Brunet podszedł do windy i pojechał nią aż do penthousu bez żadnego słowa czy dźwięku. Nie wiedział jak długo był na dole, ale nie oczekiwał, że po wejściu do sypialni znajdzie tam Lokiego, który wyjmował swoje ubrania z szafy. Jego oczy były czerwone, a on sam wyglądał na zdewastowanego.

Czarnowłosy wydawał się być zaskoczony, kiedy zauważył Tony’ego w pokoju, jego wzrok był wypełniony pragnieniem i bólem.

Tony obserwował go uważnie, wszystko jednak wyglądało realnie. Brunet nie wiedział jak wiele z tego było jego pobożnym życzeniem i grą Lokiego.

Ale... Tony go kochał i Loki powiedział, że też lubi Tony’ego... i może będzie to pomyłka. Może będzie go to boleć i nie będzie to wystarczające na dłuższą metę, ale...

-Po prostu... zostań- wyszeptał Tony, patrząc na Lokiego z większą nadzieją, niż mógł ukryć.- Teraz, kiedy znam już całą prawdę... zostań mimo wszystko.

Loki opuścił swoje ubrania, a potem _przeszedł po nich,_ i Tony nie mógł przestać na to patrzeć, wiedząc jak bardzo Loki cenił swoje kosztowne jedwabne koszule- a jednak, nie dbał o nie teraz. Czarnowłosy patrzył tylko na Tony’ego, podchodząc bliżej, nie dotykając go jednak.

-Tony- wyszeptał Loki.- Proszę, chcę zostać, ale nie z powodu pieniędzy, ale ponieważ cię...

-Słuchaj, po prostu... przestań- przerwał mu Tony, nie mogąc tego słuchać.- Nie chcę tego słyszeć. Chcę tylko, żebyś...- Tony zacisnął szczękę.- Mogę dać ci cokolwiek byś chciał, a w zamian chcę tylko...

Ale Stark nie mógł powiedzieć tych słów, nie mógł powiedzieć czegoś tak _żałosnego,_ ale wiedział, że musi to być wypisane na jego twarzy.

Kiedy Loki dotknął jego ramienia, brunet drgnął i w końcu spojrzał z powrotem na Lokiego. Mężczyzna wyglądał na podenerowawanego, aż rozdzierało to brunetowi serce, ale pod tym wszystkim Loki wyglądał wręcz... przepraszająco.

Ale Loki również pochylił się i pocałował Tony’ego, a brunet złapał go za koszulkę, pragnąc więcej, potrzebując dotyku drugiego mężczyzny i potwierdzenia, że nigdzie nie idzie. Loki wsunął palce we włosy miliardera, gładząc je delikatnie, kiedy się całowali, powoli i czule.

Kiedy się rozdzielili, Loki przyciągnął głowę Tony’ego, układając ją sobie w zgięciu szyi. Stark z radością przyjął kryjówkę i wdychał wodę kolońską kochanka.

-Wynagrodzę ci to- wyszeptał z zawziętością Loki.- _Udowodnię_ ci, jak bardzo mi na tobie zależy.

Tony trzymał oczy zamknięte i nie mówił ani słowa. Nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie w to uwierzyć, ale, jak na razie, Loki z nim zostawał i to musiało wystarczyć.

**ᴥ**

Loki zrobił w życiu życiu niewiele rzeczy, których by żałował, ale to co zrobił Tony’emu Starkowi? Loki prawdopodobnie nigdy nie wybaczy sobie bólu, jaki sprowadził na mężczyznę.

Ale nadal mógł się postarać, żeby naprawić wyrządzone szkody.

Zaczął od tego, że nigdy więcej nie okłamał Tony’ego, nawet jeżeli prawda by bolała. Opowiedział brunetowi każdą historię ze swojej przeszłości, nawet te bardziej nieprzyjemne i w których bardziej manipulował ludźmi. Opowiedział o swojej rodzinie, jak zadecydował, że wyłudzanie pieniędzy od bogatych ludzi stało się atrakcyjnym wyborem życiowym.

Loki wiedział, że ryzykuje, że Tony może go odrzucić, ale zrobił to mimo swoich obaw. Zaoferował także, że zajmie pokój gościnny, dopóki miliarder nie będzie chciał być bliżej niego.

Ale Tony nadal chciał dzielić z nim łóżko.

Tony nadal chciał go _wszędzie_ i Loki wiedział, że jest to mniej z powodu zaufania, a bardziej z powodu pragnienia, które czuł do czarnowłosego i przeciwstawieniu się rozstania z nim.

Loki wiedział, że przed nim daleka droga, zanim odzyska zaufanie Tony’ego, ale zaczął od pierwszej rzeczy, która udowadniała, że nie jest ze Starkiem dla pieniędzy. Zdobył pracę.

Kiedy powiedział o tym miliarderowi, mężczyzna spojrzał na niego bezmyślnie.

-Co zrobiłeś?- zapytał tylko brunet.

-Zdobyłem pracę- odpowiedział Loki.

-Co robisz?

-Tłumaczę. Jak wiesz, potrafię porozumiewać się w wielu językach.- Tony nadal wyglądał na skonfundowanego.

-Ale nie masz do tego kwalifikacji... prawda?

Loki się zawahał, ale obiecał mówić tylko prawdę.

-Mogłem czysto przypadkiem dodać kilka rzeczy do mojego portfolio, ale będę w stanie dalej wykonywać swoją pracę.

-Ale dlaczego _zdobyłeś_ pracę?- zapytał Tony. Loki patrzył mu cały czas w oczy, kiedy odpowiedział pewnie:

-Ponieważ muszę zarobić na życie.

Tony zaczął szybko mrugać, a kiedy odezwał się ponownie, było to tylko ciche:

_-Oh._

Uśmiechając się, Loki podszedł do bruneta i pocałował go w skroń.

-Chodź, zamówiłem nam obiad.

Po tej rozmowie, nic więcej nie zostało powiedziane o pracy Lokiego i mimo że zmieniał swoją ścieżkę zawodową wiele razy przez następne osiemnaście miesięcy, nigdy, nawet na jeden dzień, _nie przestawał_ pracować, a za zarobione pieniądze kupował Tony’emu prezenty i zabierał go na kolacje.

Loki zrobił wszystko, żeby udowodnić swoją szczerość, uczucia i przywiązanie. Całkowicie otworzył swoje serce na Tony’ego i, mimo że zajęło to dużo czasu, jakimś cudem- Tony zrobił to samo.

Zajęło to dwa lata i, chociaż początkowo było wiele trudności i niepewności, teraz było już lepiej, a wszystko wróciło na właściwe tory.

Tony uwierzył Lokiemu, kiedy ten wyszeptał _“Kocham cię”_ i nawet sam pewnie odpowiedział tym samym. Czarnowłosy nadal czuł, że nigdy całkowicie nie wymaże złego startu w ich związku, ale miał nadzieję, że będzie mógł kontynuować udowadnianie swojego oddania teraz i w przyszłości.

Właśnie to sprawiło, że Loki nerwowo bawił się serwetką podczas kolacji. Spędzili wieczór w penthousie; Loki przygotował kolację i przystroił stół świecami, ustawiając wszystko tak, żeby oboje mieli widok na panoramę Nowego Jorku. Tony zażartował, że przegapił ich rocznicę, ale jego oczy były pełne wewnętrznego ciepła. Loki, w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat, zaskakiwał bruneta wieloma czułymi gestami i prezentami. Właśnie dlatego miliarder był zrelaksowany i niczego się nie spodziewał.

Dopiero skończyli deser i Loki wiedział, że to właściwy czas.

-Wszystko w porządku, Lokes?- zapytał Tony.- Wyglądasz na zmartwionego.

Mężczyzna wyglądał na zmartwionego i to pozwoliło Lokiemu zebrać w sobie odwagę by wyciągnąć rękę na długość stołu i złapać jego dłoń.

-Tony- zaczął czarnowłosy.- Kocham cię. Kocham w tobie wszystko. Nie ma żadnej maniery, dziwactwa, blizny czy zmarszczki, której bym nie uwielbiał.- Tony już się uśmiechał, a jego oczy świeciły się z rozbawienia i uczuć.- Nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie, jak wiele będziesz dla mnie znaczył, czy jak bardzo zmienisz moje życie i zachwiejesz moim sercem. Popełniłem raz okropny błąd,- powiedział Loki, a jego głos był chrapliwy,- i nigdy nie byłem bardziej wdzięczny, niż kiedy dałeś mi szansę naprawić wszystko i _udowodnić._

-I zrobiłeś to.- Tony ścisnął dłoń Lokiego.- Wiem, że mnie kochasz, Loki.

-To dobrze- wyszeptał Loki, czując ulgę, ale jego serce nie przestawało łomotać mu w klatce piersiowej, kiedy wstał, wypuszczając dłoń Tony’ego ze swoich.

Miliarder zmarszczył brwi, ale Loki odstąpił od niego na krok i sięgnął do swojej torby roboczej, która stała niedaleko kanapy. Włożył do środka dłoń i wyciągnął z niej dwie rzeczy. Wrócił z powrotem do Tony i powoli opadł na jedno kolano tuż przed swoim chłopakiem. Oczy Tony’ego rozszerzyły się w szoku.

-Kocham cię- powtórzył Loki.- I chciałbym za ciebie wyjść. Chcę być twoim legalnym partnerem i to w każdy możliwy sposób.

Mężczyzna odsunął talerz Tony’ego na bok, żeby móc położyć przed nim pierwszą rzecz; plik dokumentów prawnych. Po chwili otworzył pudełko z pierścionkiem i położył je na wierzchu aktów prawnych; to była prosta, platynowa obrączka, na którą przez długi czas oszczędzał pieniądze, żeby sobie na nią pozwolić.

Tony podniósł dłoń, przesuwając palcami po aksamitnym, czerwonym pudełku, ale jego oczy skupione były jednak na dokumentach.

-Przedyskutowałem to już z prawnikami z twojej firmy- wytłumaczył Loki.- To umowa przedślubna, którą już podpisałem. Możesz ją sprawdzić jeszcze raz sam, ale przysięgam ci, Tony, chcę poślubić tylko _ciebie,_ nie pieniądze, które by z tobą przyszły.

Tony zaśmiał się; słodkie, niedowierzające i szczęśliwe dźwięki. Odwrócił się do Lokiego z szerokim uśmiechem i wyszeptał słowa, które sprawiły, że w sercu czarnowłosego wybuchło nagłe ciepło.

-Tak, wyjdę za ciebie.

Czarnowłosy wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i pocałował bruneta, nie mogąc się od tego powstrzymać. Tony odpowiedział tym samym i przeczesał palcami włosy kochanka.

To było perfekcyjne, to było _rozkoszne_ i Loki odsunął się tylko po to, żeby drżącymi dłońmi wyjąć z pudełka pierścionek. Czarnowłosy znał rozmiar palca Tony’ego i był zachwycony, kiedy pierścionek bez problemu znalazł się na swoim miejscu. Loki pocałował miliardera w policzek, opierając się czołem o jego skroń. O skroń swojego _narzeczonego-_ zakładając, że mężczyzna zgodzi się na podpisanie dokumentów.

-Jeśli chcesz coś w nich przerobić,- powiedział Loki,- to nie mam nic przeciwko temu. Wszystko powinno być dobrze. Sam sprawdziłem, czy nie ma żadnych luk czy kruczków prawnych. Upewniłem się, że...

-Loki- wyszeptał Tony, a czarnowłosy od razu przerwał swoją wypowiedź.- Ufam ci.

Te słowa, nawet po tak długim czasie, wciąż sprawiały, że przez Lokiego przechodziła fala ulgi, a on sam czuł się spokojniej.

-Nawet jeśli.- Czarnowłosy przesunął się i pocałował skroń mężczyzny.- Przeczytaj ta. Chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy z...

Loki przerwał, kiedy poczuł, jak Tony się porusza, a kilka sekund później usłyszał dźwięk dartego papieru. Czarnowłosy otworzył oczy i spojrzał zaskoczony na miliardera; obserwował z niedowierzaniem jak Tony drze każdą kartkę umowy przedślubnej na pół.

Wyższy mężczyzna patrzył błędnym wzrokiem jak Tony z radością zrzuca ostatni papier na podłogę. Stark musiał podejść i złapać twarz Lokiego w swoje dłonie, żeby odwrócić uwagę mężczyzny od papierów oraz sprawić, że czarnowłosy spojrzał mu w oczy.

-Tony? Co? Ty...

Tony uśmiechnął się i go pocałował. Trwało to tylko moment, zanim brunet się odsunął i wyszeptał:

-Nie chcę, żeby to dłużej między nami wisiało, Loki. Wiem, że mnie kochasz. Wiem, że nie obchodzą cię moje pieniądze. Nie chcę, żebyś dłużej to udowadniał.

Loki wydał z siebie zbolały dźwięk i przycisnął razem ich czoła. Objął rękoma Tony’ego wokół szyi, nadal składając mu obietnicę; słowa przysięgi, którą zamierzał spełniać przez całe swoje życie.

-Zawsze będę ci to udowadniał, Tony. _Zawsze._

Ponieważ już raz prawie stracił Tony’ego i Loki zrobiłby wszystko, co było w jego mocy, żeby upewnić się, że nigdy więcej już go nie straci.

**Author's Note:**

> Od autora (nie mam pojęcia jakiej płci jest autor, więc będę tłumaczyła w formie żeńskiej): Iiiii tak. Po prostu chciałam napisać coś z Lokim, który psoci/ma plan i rezygnuje z niego, bo się zakochuje, tylko po to, żeby poczuć cały ten BÓL i UCZUCIA Tony'ego, który dowiedział się o jego planie, ale zatrzymuje go mimo wszystko, bo on sam umniejsza własną wartość i jest taki zakochany. A potem te oświadczyny i UCZUUUUCIAAAA i szczęśliwe zakończenie.
> 
> Mwahahaha. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało xD
> 
> Od Ramzi: Czy to nie było piękne? Czy to nie zasługuje na kilka kolejnych łez, które z chęcią bym przyjęła? Bo powiem szczerze... trafiłam na ten fic chyba w dobrym momencie, bo prawie, _PRAWIE_ uroniłam łezkę xD Także ten... Ja też mam nadzieję, że się podobało i do zobaczenia za trzynaście dni w EDI,A xD


End file.
